


Royal Hearts

by TrulyMightyPotato



Series: Royal Flush [37]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, basically it's them being cute for five pages, happens during PPC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrulyMightyPotato/pseuds/TrulyMightyPotato
Summary: The King and Queen of Hearts plan a wedding.
Series: Royal Flush [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/699969
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	Royal Hearts

_ Late November 1924 _

Sunlight filtered in through the sheer curtain covering the second-story window, casting soft golds and reds across the room. The candles sitting on the dresser opposite the window were lit, small flickers dancing across the walls, filling the air with the delightfully gentle scent of cinnamon, reminiscent of baking.

Wade took a deep breath and smiled, feeling his stress slide off. He stepped fully into the room, tray in hand, and set it on the small table in the corner.

Molly looked up and smiled at him, and his heart melted for her all over again.

“Thank you,” she said.

“Of course.” He smiled at her. She laughed softly.

“So,” Molly said, pouring herself a cup of tea from the tray Wade had brought up, “I’m thinking we can get married in the spring sometime.”

Wade settled into the other chair at the table, leaning his elbows on the table and propping his chin up in his hands, letting his gaze wander over Molly. “Oh? Did we find somebody willing to do the ceremony with a dead man as the groom?”

“Not expressly.” Molly took a sip of her tea, and her expression melted into bliss. “Oh, this is good.”

Wade grinned. She was always so beautiful when she was content. He really wanted to see her like that all the time. He  _ really _ wanted that.

“Anyway,” Molly said, “there are advantages to this. Nobody’s gonna be paying attention to us when Felix and Marzia get married.” She grinned into her tea. “I’m honestly excited about that.”

“You know,” Wade mused, “we should do late spring. May, maybe. Things will be green and beautiful then.” He smiled again, meeting Molly’s gaze. “It won’t outshine you, of course, nothing could, but-” He broke off as Molly blushed. “You know it’s true! You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen. I’m  _ lucky _ I get to be with you.”

Molly laughed. “Yeah. Yeah, you are.” She grinned at him. “I’m lucky I get to be with you, too.” She hesitated, looking down at her mug of tea. “I honestly wasn’t sure we were going to get this far, after last year...”

Wade grimaced at the memories: getting arrested and tried, imprisoned, stabbed…

Honestly, prison hadn’t been  _ that _ bad. He’d certainly experienced worse things. Up until he’d gotten stabbed, the worst part had been missing Molly. Even then…

“We should invite Bob,” he said absently. “I haven’t seen the guy since he helped me escape the hospital.” He frowned, pouring himself tea. “I haven’t seen very many people at all since I got arrested.”

“Being legally dead makes that difficult.” Molly raised an eyebrow.

“A dead shame.” Wade set the teapot down. “Molly, we should hire a medium for the wedding. Have a great big act where they seance and then I walk into the room. It’d be great.”

Molly snorted. “No.”

“Aw.” Wade frowned. “Why not?”

“We’re trying not to incriminate random people with harboring a criminal if the government finds out you’re alive.” Molly raised her eyebrows, taking another sip of her tea.

“But then they could be a medium at large.” Wade blinked innocently.

Molly rolled her eyes.

“So if we can’t find someone willing to do this off the books,” Molly said, “have you decided on a new name so we can do it legally?” She smirked. “Still privately, unless you know of a way to change your face.”

Wade gave her an offended look. “You like my face.”

“Mmhm.” Her eyes sparkled playfully. “It’s definitely better than your puns.”

_ “Hey.” _

Molly laughed, and Wade’s heart melted yet again.

Oh, he loved this woman.

“We could have Ritz become certified to marry us,” Wade suggested.

“I don’t think he’d enjoy that very much.” Molly tapped her fingers on her pile of wedding planning notes, clearly hesitating. “I was talking to Stephanie the other day—apparently Detective Patrick is legally certified to perform marriages.” She grimaced. “Obviously there are a few things standing in the way of him in any way doing that.”

Wade frowned. “Yeah, that would put a wringer on things.” He took a sip of his own tea. “That really would be a ceremony, though. A mob boss and a dead man married by a detective.”

Molly laughed. “It certainly would be ironic, now wouldn’t it.” She tapped her fingers on her notes again. “I suppose we’ll have to see, one way or another.” She shook her head. “In any case—I was thinking about wedding colors…”

As Molly talked over various details (most of which Wade agreed to because they made Molly happy), he couldn’t help but smile. Not only were they working towards getting married—the love of his life was going to be the love of his  _ wife— _ but she was so clearly excited. And there was just something about watching her light up like this…

He loved her. He loved her so, so much. He loved her so much it hurt sometimes.

“Have you picked out your wedding dress?” Wade asked in a lull in the conversation.

Molly almost choked on her tea from laughing so hard. “Wade, that was something I had picked out within a month of our engagement.”

Wade grinned at her. “You seem a little desperate to marry me.” He made a show of buffing his fingernails on his shirt. “I mean, I understand why; there’s no specimen quite like me-”

Molly laughed again.

Wade flexed his arms. “Look what I can do for you, Moll. These magnificent muscles? They’re so close to being all yours.” He winked at her. “They’re great at holding people comfortably and safely at night.”

Molly reached forward and ran her hand along his bicep appreciatively. “Mmm, but they’re already mine, aren’t they.” She grinned at him, deliberately raking her gaze over him. “You gave me a lot more than that a while ago.”

Wade’s cheeks grew warm, but he grinned brazenly, lifting his head with an exaggerated arrogance. “Of course! How could I not share the greatness that is my body.” He flexed again, getting another laugh out of Molly. “I’m flawless.” He stood, spreading his arms. “Take a look, love. This is the best body you’ll ever see.”

Molly laughed so hard she snorted.

He flexed again and kissed a bicep. “Look at this beauty! I can smash in so many skulls with this baby.” He kissed his other bicep. “And just as perfect! You’ll be perfectly secure in my strong, manly arms.” He put his hands on his hips. “And just think! I’ve had  _ years _ of experience in building things. I can build you anything, darling.” He grinned, rolling his shoulders slightly. “Metal? Brick? Wood? I’ve got it covered. Need a secret room? A hidden door? A secured baseball bat storage facility, for all your skull-bashing needs? I’ve got you covered.” He cocked an eyebrow at her. “I’m your perfect man.”

Molly threw back her head and laughed. “Perfect, huh?” She chuckled. “Your ego is almost as big as Mark’s.”

Wade lifted his chin. “Excuse me, I think we both know I have a bigger ego than Mark does.” He struck a pose. “It’s only logical. I’m the better man.”

Molly snorted.  _ Snorted. _

“Oh, I don’t know about that.” She leaned forward, leaning her chin into her palm, and smirked. “You’ve been awfully absent recently. Can you build me a man who’s around all the time?”

“I’m making your wedding present,” Wade admitted, letting his arms drop to his side. “It has to stay a surprise, though.”

Molly grinned. “I know.” She shook her head. “JP won’t even tell me what it is.”

“If you think I told  _ JP,  _ then you’re looking for nickles at a carpenter’s shop.” Wade leaned down and kissed her forehead. “I’m determined to keep this a surprise.”

“Oh? Nobody I can pry for information at all?” Her eyes smiled at him. “Not even Felix? I’ve seen you talking to him a lot at Calypso these past few months.”

Wade sniffed. “Can’t a man have friends?”

“You spent an awfully long time talking to him about things Tyler wouldn’t let me hear,” Molly pointed out, raising an eyebrow. “For that matter, it sounds like I could ask Tyler about this.”

“Tyler just knows it’s supposed to be a surprise.” Wade shook his head. “Leave him alone. He’s just trying to help.”

Molly hummed softly, leaning forward and taking one of Wade’s hands, her smooth fingers running over his calloused hands. “Your hands have been worked raw a lot recently. Well, not  _ raw,  _ but…” She trailed her fingers over a still-healing cut across the ball of his thumb. “You’ve had more of these.” She wrapped her fingers in his and looked up. “And you’ve been complaining of sore muscles almost every day for months.” Her gaze went worried. “You haven’t been fighting for money to buy me something, have you?”

Wade shook his head, dropping to one knee, and brushed her hair out of her face with his free hand. “No. Of course not. I don’t like fights where I can lose. I wouldn’t do that to you.” He pressed a kiss to her hand. “I’ve just been working hard on your present. It’s been more involved than I thought it would be. I just needed a nice, legal face to help me with some of the more minor details; that’s why I involved Felix. He doesn’t know what’s really going on.”

That was, of course, a lie. Felix knew  _ exactly _ what was going on, but Wade believed in the egg’s ability to lie well enough to get Molly off his trail.

“Just…” Molly wrapped her other hand around Wade’s, expression concerned. “You’re being careful, whatever it is you’re doing?”

“Of course, love.” Wade offered her a reassuring smile. “I have no intentions of being on death’s doorstep again, not until we’re both old and gray.”

“You had no intentions of getting stabbed that first time, either.” Her hand left his fingers to rest on his cheek, fingers curling gently against his skin. “I worry about you, Wade, you and that brash attitude of yours. I’m scared one day people won’t see past it and you’ll get hurt again.” She let out a long breath. “I’m scared you won’t come home one day.”

“I’m not putting myself in unreasonable danger,” Wade promised gently. “I’m not antagonizing people.” He hesitated. “Most people, at least. Some people are just unpleasant.”

Molly’s eyebrows drew together in concern.

“I’m being careful.” He shook his head. “That’s my point. I’ll be there on our wedding day, and every day after that.” He ran his thumb over her fingers. “I love you, Molly. I almost lost our future once. I’m not going to do that again. I promise.”

Her thumb brushed against his cheek, and he tilted his head into her palm.

“I’m going to hold you to that,” she murmured quietly. “I love you, Wade, and I don’t think I could bear losing you. Not so soon. Not until we’ve led full and amazing lives.”

“It  _ will _ be a full life,” Wade said. “We’re unstoppable together.” He kissed her palm softly. “And you know I always stand at your side. I did when you started the Orchids, and I will until the last breath leaves my body. I am yours, Molly, in whatever way you’ll have me.”

Molly let out a small sigh. “Oh, Wade. What would I do without you?”

Wade grinned up at her. “Don’t think about it. I don’t want you deciding that’s the better path.”

Molly shook her head. “Wade- you’re the best person I could have chosen to share my life with.” She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I’m not going to regret that.” She settled back in her seat, letting her hand drop to her side—though her other one remained holding his hand tightly. “Now, come on. We have a wedding to plan.”


End file.
